


风月宝鉴

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [5]
Category: Historical RPF, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 《战争与和平》中的海伦·别祖霍娃就是历史中的亚历山大一世。“萨沙•罗曼诺娃，海伦•别祖霍娃；就在附近，从未走远；可怜少女，萨什卡•库拉金娜；无人道路，窗外漫漫；萨沙•罗曼诺娃，海伦•别祖霍娃；盛大宴会，微笑傲然；亲爱少女，萨什卡•库拉金娜；这些丽人，谁是真面；时光忽尽，不可追缅；桑叶陨落，何以入眠；黑发迷人，金银亮闪；一并沉入，深邃幽潭；萨什卡，叶莲娜；为何如此，痛苦万般；她已困倦，她已遭厌。”
Series: Romanov Court [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	1. 埃尔福特会议

**第一篇先上铁锤。**

**首先说历史情况。**

1807年，法国和俄国签订了提尔西特条约。这是拿破仑与亚历山大第一次见面，拿破仑说出了一句著名的话：“如果亚历山大是一个女人，我就会让他做我的情妇。”

1808年，为了解决可能的纠纷，法国皇帝拿破仑再次邀请俄国皇帝亚历山大一世在埃尔福特会面。当时俄国大多数贵族对法俄同盟的敌意非常深刻，他们普遍认为法俄同盟玷污了俄国的古老尊严，而拿破仑囚禁教皇等一系列“不合规矩”的作为，也让他们担忧亚历山大赴会时是否会遭到绑架，因此俄国上下，从皇太后到大臣，都竭力劝阻亚历山大，但亚历山大坚持要去：此刻俄国还没有准备好与法国决一死战。于是他带上了一些近臣（包括马上要用来替换的俄国驻法大使亚历山大•库拉金）、一些近卫军前往。

到了埃尔福特后，两位皇帝一起交谈、打猎，在磨合中商议新的条约。

在这期间，亚历山大与拿破仑的一些元帅建立了情意，其中包括著名的拉纳元帅，亚历山大在出行时，每过一处，都会诚恳地询问元帅：“如果在此地用兵，您将怎么做？”这种倾慕让元帅非常开心。在元帅休息时，亚历山大会用面纱盖住元帅的脸，为他扇扇子以驱逐屋里的蚊虫。

一次在剧院中，歌剧女演员唱出“伟人友谊是天降恩泽”的词句，亚历山大率先起身，与随后起身的拿破仑互相拥抱，全场欢呼万岁。

**接下来是《战争与和平》片段。**

在轰动一时的三国皇帝会晤时，海伦正好在埃尔富特。她在那里结识了拿破仑派的显要人物，出足了风头。拿破仑本人在剧院里看见她，问她是谁，对她的美貌大为赞赏。

首先，在这次危险的赴会上，亚历山大没有带贵族女性的理由，历史上作陪的都是德意志公国的各位小国王、大公、宫廷女眷。按常理，海伦本不应该出现在这里，她的剧情走向也不需要到埃尔福特来。俄国方面只有亚历山大。

其次，“与拿破仑派的显要人物结识”，“在剧院里”，“被拿破仑赞赏”是亚历山大的经历。在《战争与和平》里，拿破仑在应该与亚历山大拥抱的时间和地点夸赞了海伦的美貌。


	2. 法国大使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里为了方便和直观，我列出每一部分《战争与和平》原文后直接指出镜像部分。

**1\. 最上层社会在宫廷和大舞会中聚集时照例分成几个圈子，它们各有各的特点。其中最大的是法国派，也就是鲁勉采夫伯爵和科兰古大使的拿破仑联盟。海伦和丈夫来到彼得堡后，她就在这个圈子里占有显著的地位。她家里常常聚集着法国使馆人员和许多这派中以学识和礼貌著称的人物。……年轻人在参加海伦的晚会前拼命看书，好在她家客厅里卖弄学问。使馆秘书，甚至公使，都向她吐露外交秘密。……鲁勉采夫常常光临海伦的沙龙，并把她看作绝顶聪明的女人。**

如我前一篇所说，当时圣彼得堡，亲法派只有三人：皇帝亚历山大、外交大臣鲁缅采夫、法国大使科兰古。

国会主席斯佩兰斯基喜欢法国，但他只要求没有战争干扰他的内政改革。

科兰古的信中报告了圣彼得堡的主流观点：“很多人说亚历山大应该被送去修道院，鲁缅采夫只配去卖格瓦斯。”（他没记下自己的格瓦斯喝后感我真的很遗憾。）因此，如果有三人及以上的亲法派，除了鲁缅采夫和科兰古，第三人一定是亚历山大，也就是海伦。

历史上科兰古和亚历山大的友谊使他们有时看起来过于对彼此坦诚。亚历山大会将外交部、财务部的公文直接交给科兰古看，“替俄国皇帝签发诏书”，同样科兰古也不会过于隐瞒。以至于1808年拿破仑写信指责科兰古不应该在芬兰战争中对亚历山大说得太多：“亚历山大把你变成了俄国人。”因此，如果法国大使对谁吐露了外交秘密，倾吐对象一定是亚历山大，也就是海伦。

**2\. “哦，你瞧，彼得堡的女皇，皮埃尔伯爵夫人。”彼隆斯卡雅指指走进来的海伦说。“真漂亮！不比纳雷施金娜差；……不错，那是法国公使。”伯爵夫人问科兰古是什么人，彼隆斯卡雅这样回答。“您瞧，简直像个皇帝。法国人毕竟可爱，真可爱。社交场里没有比法国人更可爱的了。哦，她来了！可不是，我们的纳雷施金娜还是比谁都美！她穿得多么朴素。真迷人！”……她（娜塔莎）没注意到，皇帝同法国公使谈了很久，又对一位太太（纳雷什金娜）特别恩宠，也没注意某某亲王做了什么，说了什么，海伦怎样出足风头，受到某某的青睐；她甚至没有看到皇帝。**

这段主要是文字游戏。历史上科兰古被称为“圣彼得堡总督”，形容他和亚历山大的关系；又被称为“圣彼得堡沙皇”，形容他在圣彼得堡也超乎寻常的奢侈富有。

在《战争与和平》里，他被称为“皇帝”，与“女皇”海伦对标，同时“可爱的法国人”又与“迷人的纳雷什金娜”对标。在历史上，“总督”科兰古与皇帝亚历山大对标，同时他又和一墙之隔的亚历山大情妇纳雷什金娜对标。等价替换后：海伦=亚历山大。接着小说里给了娜塔莎视角：没看到皇帝和科兰古/纳雷什金娜交谈/恩宠；没看到海伦和皇帝。（两两强化对标）

**3\. 这天晚上，海伦伯爵夫人家里举行了一次盛大的晚会，参加的有法国公使，有亲王，还有许多显赫的男女宾客。**

“法国大使”、“家里”、“晚会” ，这三个词会立刻触动当时圣彼得堡俄国贵族和各国大使的神经。在科兰古担任驻俄大使期间，亚历山大每隔三两天就会邀请科兰古与他共进晚餐。甚至在他加冕后第一次访问莫斯科，回到圣彼得堡的第二天晚上，直接邀请科兰古赴宴。

根据美国大使昆西•亚当斯（后来的美国总统）记述：“仪式上，法国大使永远在远离我们这些外交官的最显眼位置；宴会上，唯有法国大使能和皇室同桌；阅兵式、剧院、涅瓦河一年一度的祝圣礼，其他各国大使只能远远观看，而法国大使就在俄国皇帝身边，和大公们在一起，如同家人。”


	3. 手足与谜题

1.可爱的伊波利特跟他那美丽的妹妹像得出奇，尽管像得出奇，他却长得很丑。他的相貌虽然像妹妹，但妹妹脸上洋溢着乐观、自信和青春的活力，总是笑容可掬， **具有希腊美人的古典美；** 哥哥呢，正好相反，同样的脸却现出一种痴呆的神气，而且总是显得自命不凡和愤愤不平，身体则又瘦又弱。他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴全都挤在一起，显出一种令人讨厌的怪相，而手脚的姿势又总是很不自然。

亚历山大一世的弟弟康斯坦丁大公，两人几乎同龄。小时候康斯坦丁很可爱。青年时两人差距也不大。不知道为何后来成了另一个样子。

由于外貌关系，人们都先入为主地认为他脾气也古怪，不讨人喜欢，他被安上了许多奇奇怪怪的传说：性虐癖好啊，喜欢折磨人啊，神经质像父亲啊。同样是聊“圣彼得堡的日子”，亚历山大和科兰古说话，科兰古就夸赞亚历山大“天性的善良亲和”；康斯坦丁和科兰古说话，科兰古就写“我很难称赞他的言谈举止”。

PS：海伦是希腊美人，拿破仑在圣海伦娜岛认为亚历山大一世是“拜占庭人”。

2.我听说，她哥哥阿纳托里爱过她，她也爱过他，他们之间有过一段丑闻，因此阿纳托里从家里被打发走了。

亚历山大最著名的妹妹就是叶卡捷琳娜女大公。我用仿句直接玩一下：“听说他爱他妹妹，听说他妹妹也爱他，他们之间或许有丑闻，她精力旺盛喜欢参与政治，因此很多人建议亚历山大把她嫁了，打发出国。”

当然，书里海伦与阿纳托利的关系没有证据，历史上亚历山大和叶卡捷琳娜的关系也没有。事实上，对比亚历山大当时和其他各位男士女士的态度，就会发现他从未真正允许叶卡捷琳娜对他施加影响。诚然访问英国时他不与皇后同行，而是和叶卡捷琳娜同行，让英国人从此大开想象力，但究其原因：一是亚历山大和皇后关系极度冷淡，二是西欧人无法想象一个未出嫁的公主可以如此自在吧。

3\. 有一天，他把伯爵夫人带到天主教堂。海伦被领到祭坛前跪下。这位上了年纪而风度翩翩的 **法国人** 把手放在她的头上。她后来说，她当时觉得仿佛有一阵清风吹进她的心灵。人家向她解释，这就是神恩。

海伦身为俄国人转信天主教，其实指的是亚历山大一世谜题中的一件：1824年，亚历山大曾派 **法裔** 米肖上校（也正是他在1812被库图佐夫派遣，通知亚历山大莫斯科已经失陷烧毁）前往面见 **教宗** ，但为了什么，谈了什么，至今无人知晓。米肖多年后去世，临终前说道：“多年来我为先皇背负了一个沉重的秘密。”但最终没有吐露只言片语。

4\. “皇帝处境真难哪！”朝臣们说，不像前天那样称赞库图佐夫，却指责他弄得皇帝焦虑不安。……除此以外，这天傍晚仿佛事事都有意使彼得堡居民惊惶不安，包括一个可怕的消息：海伦伯爵夫人突然去世，害的是一种人们津津乐道的可怕疾病。在大庭广众中，大家都说海伦伯爵夫人死于心绞痛，但在熟人之间却流传着详细的情节：西班牙皇后的御医给海伦开了一种药，这种药只能小剂量服用；但海伦一面受老公爵猜疑，一面写信给丈夫（那个倒霉的浪子皮埃尔），却得不到丈夫的回信，她内心苦闷，就服了大量这种药，结果来不及抢救，在痛苦中死去了。据说华西里公爵和老伯爵向意大利人问罪，意大利人拿出不幸的死者写的一叠信，他们就立刻罢休。……大家谈论的无非是三件令人伤心的事：皇帝不明形势，库塔伊索夫阵亡和海伦猝死。

语焉不详的猝死。亚历山大一世1825年和皇后一起前往塔甘罗格，忽然病死。他的死亡至今是斯芬克斯谜语中最难解也终于无解的一个：没有人能确证他是否真的死在1825年的塔甘罗格，也没有人能证明托木斯克的老修士是不是曾经的皇帝。验尸是毫无必要的，因为在100年间，两座坟墓都已经被罗曼诺夫王朝的后人打开关闭数次，每一次开合，也都只留下了语焉不详的命令。


	4. 杂谈

  1. 海伦公爵小姐脸上挂着微笑站起来。那是一种绝色美人永远不变的笑容，她刚才进来时也带着这样的笑容。她身穿一件绣有常春藤和青苔花样的白舞服，发出轻微的窸窣声。她那雪白的肩膀、油亮的头发和贵重的钻石都光彩夺目。她从给她让路的男人中间穿过去，昂着头不看任何人，但向大家微笑，仿佛慷慨地让每个人欣赏她那优美的身材、丰满的肩膀和时髦的大袒胸和光脊背，让整个舞厅增加光辉，最后她走到安娜·舍勒面前。海伦实在太美了，她不但丝毫不卖弄自己的姿色，相反，仿佛因为自己具有令人销魂的美而感到不好意思。她仿佛想减少自己的魅力，但又办不到。……年轻英俊的亚历山大皇帝身穿近卫骑兵制服，头戴帽边翘起的三角帽。他那喜气洋洋的脸和洪亮而不高的声音吸引了所有人的注意。……皇帝走到尼古拉旁边站住。亚历山大的脸比三天前检阅时更英俊了。他的脸焕发着快乐和青春，天真无邪的青春，好像一个十四岁的少年，但仍不失为威严庄重的御容。（这个自己体会一波）

  2. 几天后，海伦在她的石岛别墅举行了一次迷人的宴会。……皇帝立刻在石岛皇宫办公室接见专使。

石头岛是圣彼得堡一处异常美丽的修养所。1807到1812年期间，岛上的住户有皇帝亚历山大一世，皇后叶丽萨维塔，皇帝的情妇纳雷什金娜以及法国大使科兰古。科兰古住在皇后和纳雷什金娜的房子中间，一个战略要地。整本《战争与和平》中，只有两个人在石头岛上，海伦，以及亚历山大一世。

  3. 直到深夜十二点钟，大家还在跳舞。 **海伦没有找到合适的舞伴，** 就自动邀请保里斯跳玛祖卡舞。他们是第三对。 **保里斯一面瞧着海伦从深色绣金薄纱连衣裙里露出来的光彩夺目的光肩膀，** 一面同她谈论一些老相识， **同时情不自禁地一直悄悄盯住舞厅里的皇帝。皇帝没有跳舞，他不断拦住这一对或那一对舞侣，说几句只有他会说的亲切的话。** （这个也是自己体会）

  4. 海伦不是一个俄语名字，她闺名应该是叶莲娜•瓦西里耶夫娜•库拉金娜，但如同托尔斯泰坚持用法语形式“皮埃尔”来称呼男主角彼得•别祖霍夫一样，托尔斯泰同样坚持用法语形式“海伦”来称呼叶莲娜•库拉金娜。因为这无疑会让人想起那传说中的绝代佳人、斯巴达王后海伦。“她的面容使千帆竞发，烧毁了特洛伊的巍峨城楼。海伦的吻将使人不朽。”

1812年莫斯科也会有大火，那时书里的海伦/历史上的亚历山大一世都在圣彼得堡。





End file.
